Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640
The 2006 - 2010 built Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 is a revised version of its predecessor, the Murciélago. The displacement of the 6.2L V12 was increased to 640 hp, hence the car's name. LP is the abbrevation for longitudinale posteriore, the engine's position. The LP 640 received an updated six ratio gearbox, as well as a larger oil radiator and intake in order to meet the thermal requirements of the new V12. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The LP 640 is unlocked after completing its reward card in Need for Speed: Carbon. Players can use it in Quick Race only. It can be selected as a black or grey Tier 3 vehicle found under "Custom". It is slightly quicker than the 6,2 litre Murciélago and is equipped with a nitrous oxide system as standard. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' In Need for Speed: ProStreet, the LP 640 reappears as a Tier 3 car. It is purchaseable for $320,000 in the car dealer. Owing to its high top speed and powerful engine, the LP 640 is greatly recommended for Speed. Its all-wheel drive system provides a lot of grip and makes it possible for the player to control the vehicle at high speeds. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The LP 640 in Need for Speed: Undercover appears as a Tier 1 car with a price tag of $250,000. Players need to complete the Job event "Rollercoaster" to unlock the vehicle. As seen in previous instalments, the LP 640 is capable of reaching a high top speed 238 mph (383 kmh). With upgrades, players can drive faster than 248 mph (400 kmh). It also has an improved handling in the game; for the sacrifice of a slightly lowered acceleration though. It is featured in the Job mission - The Feds. The player must steal back a white LP 640 that once belonged to GMAC and deliver it to him. 'Shift Series' The Murciélago LP 640 in Need for Speed: Shift is purchaseable for $300,000 and unlockable upon the player accumulating 80 stars. It appears as a Tier 1 vehicle with a 12,50 car rating and can have a Works conversion applied. The LP 640 only appears in the Limited Edition release of Shift 2: Unleashed. It is featured with a B 1320 performance rating, 4.48 handling rating and is purchaseable for free in the car dealership. The Murcielago is notable for its top speed, acceleration and braking capabilites. Most Shift players also praise the controllability of the car, thanks to its drivetrain. These traits allow the LP 640 to be one of the fastest cars within its range. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit' The LP 640 appears as an Exotic in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), which is unlocked upon collecting 473,750 bounty. Hot Pursuit is also the first game in the series to introduce a police version of the LP 640. It is playable as a Speed Enforcement unit once 352,740 bounty were collected. The main downside of the performance of both cars are their somewhat weak acceleration. Players need a longer time to reach top speed than with other Exotic cars. 'Need for Speed: World' Need for Speed: World introduced the LP 640 on May 27th, 2011 as a Tier 3 car, which was changed with a Class A rating on August 22nd, 2012. It is also comes in various trims in the game including Cop and Treasure Hunter. The standard LP 640 comes with an overall rating of 655 and is purchaseable for . An Amerikon Speedsytems street tuned parts upgraded version is also available. It has an overall rating of 695 and can be bought for . It was one of the first cars to outperform the BMW M3 GTR in any performance aspect. The World community praises its powerful acceleration and perfect launch boost. The LP 640 is still able of high-speed cornering and comes close to the BMW M1 Procar in this field. After performing a jump, it can easily spin out. Fishtailling is possible when the car is driven at a high speed but is maintainable due to an AWD drivetrain. Players can use the LP 640 in any event within the game effectively. It is one of the best in-game cash purchaseable Class A cars in the game besides the Lotus Evora, which offers a slightly more responsive handling at the expense of acceleration. If it is equipped with Ultra performance upgrades, the LP 640 will receive a Class S rating. 'Special Trims' The "Cop" LP 640 was added into the car dealer on June 14th, 2011. Its overall rating is measured by 714. It has a body kit with a push bumper, a police livery, BBS RS-GT rims and Gromlen race tuned parts. Unlike the Nissan Silvia "Touge" and several other Cop trimmed vehicles, it does not possess functional police lights. Players can purchase the Cop Murciélago with a discounted price of . The "Treasure Hunter" has been available since January 6th, 2011. It can unveil any gem displayed on the map during a Treasure Hunt session and shares the same overall rating with the Cop version, given the fact it is equipped with the same upgrades. The Treasure Hunter also comes with a series of aftermarket parts. It can be bought for . Trivia *The stock rims of the LP 640 in Hot Pursuit and in the Shift series are painted white. In any other game, they are black. *The side intakes seen on the rear part of the car only open in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit after driving a reaching a certain speed. *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit, the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 can be coloured in Arancio Atlas Tri-Coat, Bianco Isis, Blu Hera, Giallo Evros, Grigio Antares, Grigio Telesto, Nero Aldebaran or Verde Ithaca. *The top speed and overall performance of the car will be reduced when it is equipped with a Works Conversion kit in Shift. *The LP 640 utilises the engine sound of an upgraded Lamborghini Gallardo from Carbon in every release before Shift. In Hot Pursuit, its engine sound was changed, which is also shared by the Lamborghini Reventón. The first Shift game and Shift 2 Unleashed also use different engine sounds. *It is available as a Die-cast car in Undercover, which is unlocked upon entering gamruvld at the cheat codes menu. Gallery File:Lp640carbon.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon File:LamborghiniMurcielagoLP640.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 in NFS Undercover.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Modified) Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 Need for Speed Shift.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift File:20110517_nfsw_blog_murcielago_cop_730x389.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Cop Edition) LamborghiniMurcielagoGreyWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) Nfs world lamborghini murcielago treasure hunter.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Treasure Hunter) File:Murcielago640_1_CARPAGE.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (Racer) File:Lambo_Murcielago_640_2_924x519.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD) Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 Shift 2 Unleashed.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Cars Category:Lamborghini Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Reward Card Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cop Edition Cars Category:Treasure Hunter cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Limited Edition Cars (Shift 2) Category:Italian Cars Category:AWD Cars Category:V12 powered Cars Category:600-700 Horsepower Cars